Banheiro
by Polansk
Summary: Isso não é um lemon! Shinji simplesmente acorda pra ir ao banheiro!


Banheiro  
  
A terceira criança havia acabado de acordar, após uma noite mal dormida. Com medo de abrir os olhos e ter que enfrentar mais um dia de sua vida, ele permaneceu deitado na tentativa de enganar a si próprio, mas era inútil. Não poderia mais suportar estar ali, nessas condições. Ele teria que tomar uma atitude antes que seja tarde demais!  
  
"que cama dura!"  
  
Shinji levanta rapidamente. O sangue lhe subiu à cabeça e se sentiu tonto. As cores opacas da parede do quarto e raios de luz que entravam pela janela, ajudaram a deixa-lo desnorteado. Por um momento, pensou que o mundo não o queria naquele lugar! Pensou que o próprio sol o estivesse expulsando daquele lugar por ser um idiota inútil, mas ele levantou a cabeça e enfrentou a todos com toda a coragem que havia reunido durante a noite!  
  
"não saio!"  
  
Era inútil! Ninguém iria ouvir ou responder mas apesar disso, ele disse! E ele sabe muito bem o porquê de ter dito! Apenas para adiar o momento em que teria que reconhecer que ele mesmo queria sair! Shinji sabia que o sol não tinha nada a ver com seu desejo de deixar aquele teto para trás e mesmo assim tentou se enganar por alguns instantes. Mas não poderia permanecer ali para sempre! Por mais forte que seja seu desejo de ficar, aquele quarto não era o local mais apropriado...  
  
"que dor de barriga!"  
  
Tão rápido quanto se levantou, Shinji partiu para o banheiro. Enquanto andava entre entulhos e caixas espalhadas, se sentiu contraditório e tentava compreender seus verdadeiros sentimentos com relação àquele quarto estranho. Não morava ali há muitos anos, porém parecia confortável e queria ficar sob esse teto. Talvez porque seja o único lugar que o recebeu com carinho. Talvez porque tivesse medo de ficar sozinho. Talvez porque ele precisava ter alguém para amar e cuidar. Talvez fosse tudo isso, ou outro motivo mais profundo! Mas ele não sabe, ao certo... Shinji apenas sabe que gostaria de voltar para o quarto o quanto antes, independente dos motivos!  
  
"ainda estou com sono... não dormi direito... *bocejo*..."  
  
Shinji pára em frente à porta do banheiro. Algo o impedia de continuar e pensou duas vezes antes de se mexer. Ele queria voltar para o quarto e permanecer deitado, longe de tudo e todos! É como se o fato de entrar no banheiro, significasse que ele estava iniciando o seu dia e alguma hora teria que manter contato com outros! Não era isso o que ele queria, mesmo assim ele tentou entrar no banheiro! Ele não queria fugir dos gritos de Asuka! Ele não queria fugir da bagunça de Misato! Ele não queria fugir do olhar de Rei! Ele realmente estava decidido a ir contra suas vontades, para agradar aos outros... mas algo o impedia de continuar!  
  
"droga... trancada..."  
  
Subitamente, um desespero invadiu sua alma! Finalmente percebeu que não adiantava espernear nem gritar! Ninguém iria ouvi-lo nem ajuda-lo! Shinji estava só! Ele achava que não era capaz de salvar a si próprio! Seu pai o abandonou tantas vezes... era óbvio que ele era um inútil, que poderia ser descartado! Não há nada que possa ser feito, agora... tudo o que resta fazer é esperar...  
  
"SHINJI, SEU IDIOTA! NÃO FIQUE BATENDO! ESTOU AQUI DENTRO!"  
  
Essa voz... ele não está sozinho! Apesar de tudo, alguém continuava ao seu lado! Por que? o que ele tem de especial que a faça suporta-lo?ela mesma afirma o quão idiota ele parece, porém ela afirma isso todos os dias... talvez ela queira ficar ao seu lado... talvez ele não seja tão patético e fraco quanto aparenta! De alguma forma, ela sabe disso... mas ainda não descobriu o que sabe...  
  
"abre a porta! Preciso entrar..."  
  
Sim! Apesar do medo, ele manteve contato com ela! Com uma simples frase ele deixou de ser o medroso de sempre! Diante da necessidade, ele venceu as dificuldades e iniciou mais um dia de sua patética vida. Talvez não continuasse tão patética, a partir de hoje...  
  
"NÃO!"  
  
Talvez tivesse sido melhor atravessá-lo com uma faca enferrujada! Essa "não" foi pior que todos os "idiota" e "pervertido" que ele ouvira. Nesse momento tão delicado, quando ele pensava não estar só e que ela era a pessoa em quem depositou todas as esperanças, ela simplesmente disse "não!"... ele precisava de sua ajuda mais do que nunca e apesar disso ela recusou! O que ela queria provar? Que tinha controle sobre a terceira criança? Queria provar que não liga para os outros? Ou queria apenas chamar a atenção?  
  
"por favor!"  
  
Ele afundou por completo... nunca imaginara que o filho do comandante iria implorar diante dela! Ele estava agindo como um idiota ou um covarde que tem medo de enfrentar as pessoas... ou talvez ele nunca tenha deixado de ser... Shinji foi muito além do que tudo o que havia sido antes! Seu pai... o abandonou por ser inútil! Asuka havia abandonado-o agora, pois continuava sendo inútil! Shinji achou que se não fosse inútil, ela o ajudaria! Apesar disso, ele se rebaixou e foi além de um simples idiota! O que ele esperava dela? Pena? Não... ele sabia que ela nunca teria isso! Então, por que implorar? Todos os garotos imploram por ela e ela os rejeita! Shinji estava agindo como todos, agora! Por que? isso o faria se sentir melhor? Ser igual a todos e se esconder na multidão? Isso se chama FUGIR! Sem perceber, Shinji estava fugindo... como sempre fez... até agora, tudo não passou de auto-enganação! Ele continua o mesmo idiota, covarde e fujão de sempre...  
  
"JÁ DISSE NÃO!"  
  
Aquela palavra não o feria mais! Ele não esperava um "sim" e já estava preparado para ouvir aquilo! Mesmo assim, se sentiu frustrado! O que diabos está acontecendo? Por que ele não se decide de uma vez por todas? Se ele quer se misturar à multidão, então ele não deveria se sentir frustrado, pois já sabia que ela nunca o ajudaria! Por acaso, isso significa que ele não quer ser como todos? E o que ele quer, então? Chamar a atenção? SIM! Era isso! Shinji realmente não era o mesmo idiota de sempre! Ele mudou! É um idiota corajoso! Finalmente percebeu o que realmente queria e que faria de tudo para conseguir... ou quase tudo! Apesar de corajoso, não era inteligente! Implorar não ajudaria nessa situação... o tempo estava acabando e uma catástrofe aconteceria, caso ela não o ajudasse... talvez ele perdesse a pouca autoconfiança adquirida hoje! Talvez ele perdesse a cabeça e cometesse uma loucura! Talvez algo muito pior acontecesse...  
  
"abre logo, Asuka! Estou me mijando!"  
  
Sim... ele perdeu a cabeça... a pouca inteligência que tinha, voou com as palavras soltas ao vento, sem nenhuma precaução. Definitivamente, ficou só! E pior do que nunca! Além de só, estava necessitado... a fera não iria ter pena e muito menos compaixão. Tudo estava perdido e Shinji resolveu abandonar... Mais uma vez está fugindo, sem a ajuda que precisava! Estava achando que seria melhor não ter levantado da cama! Apesar de toda a agonia, nada era pior que sofrer o dia todo, sabendo que não poderá descarregar suas ânsias na sala de jantar! Mas algo inesperado aconteceu! ELA! Asuka abriu a porta, sem avisar! Shinji estava apertando sua "consciência" na tentativa de impedir o fluxo, quando olhou para a amiga! Ela estava enrolada na minúscula toalha, que permitia ver o quão bem delineado era seu corpo! E aquele lindo sorriso debochado que não saia do rosto! ele nunca havia olhado para Asuka dessa forma! Talvez a "pressão interna" afetou sua "consciência" e ele perdeu o controle sobre os pensamentos!  
  
"SEJA RÁPIDO!"  
  
O que ela quis dizer com isso? o que ela acha que Shinji vai fazer no banheiro? Aquilo deveria durar 40 segundos no máximo e ela não é burra! Então ela disse isso com algum propósito, mas qual seria? Estaria esse propósito envolvido com o fato de ela sair de toalha? Estaria ela tentando chamar a atenção? Seria Asuka IGUAL a Shinji? Não importa! Não havia tempo para isso! Ele estava no limite e não conseguia pensar em nada além do sofrimento...  
  
"com licença!"  
  
Shinji entrou correndo e fechou a porta! Asuka se sentiu rejeitada e ignorada! Ele poderia dizer algo mais além de "com licença" mas não disse! Mal sabia ela, que por alguns instantes, a terceira criança parou e pensou nela! Mas foi por apenas um milésimo de segundo e ela queria mais! ela não havia feito Shinji esperar tanto, para ouvir apenas um "com licença"! Ela queria muito mais! e ao contrário de Shinji, ela não abandonaria seus sonhos!  
  
"JÁ ACABOU?"  
  
que espécie de pergunta inconveniente é essa? É claro que ele não acabou! Ficar perguntando, só vai atrapalhar! Por que Asuka acha que ser inconveniente vai conquistar total atenção daquele paspalho? O máximo que ele poderia fazer é se assustar e pedir desculpas, mas ela tinha esperanças que ele não fizesse isso novamente! Mas há tantas formas de chamar a atenção! Implorar foi uma forma descartada! A grande Asuka Langley Sohryu não iria se rebaixar a tal ponto! Ser gentil... isso sim chamaria a atenção! Asuka sendo gentil com Shinji, faria com que todos olhassem para si e perguntassem se aquilo não era um sonho ou pesadelo! Ela sabia que essa forma também era eficaz, pois rei foi a pessoa mais gentil com Shinji, desde que ele chegou aqui, e Shinji retribui essa gentileza com um sorriso ou um olhar! Ela simplesmente não fez nada com ele e isso, para Shinji, é ser gentil se comparar com as coisas que fizeram com ele durante sua vida. Então não deve ser difícil agir de forma que ele se sinta bem!  
  
"RESPONDE, IMBECIL!"  
  
Não era difícil... para a maioria das pessoas! Porém, era difícil para Asuka! Ser gentil não fazia parte da sua personalidade e forçar isso seria pior! Além de mentir, Asuka estaria se rebaixando! É como se ela estivesse gritando no meio da rua que queria chamar a atenção do garoto! Definitivamente, ser inconveniente era a melhor maneira para que Asuka chamasse sua atenção...  
  
"..."  
  
Sem resposta? Por que ele está demorando? Será que ele havia ignorado-a? será que ele queria revidar o sofrimento que Asuka o fez passar naquele momento? Isso não era o Shinji que Asuka conhecia! Ela se sentiu abandonada, assim como Shinji, mas ela era um pouco diferente! Asuka agiu com a emoção e arrombou a porta! Ela não pensou nas possibilidades, antes de fazer isso! ele poderia estar fazendo mil coisas! Poderia até estar pescando, mas tudo o que ela conseguia pensar é que ele a havia ignorado!  
  
"..."  
  
Pois é... ele não havia ignorado ninguém... ele apenas dormiu! Pela posição em que se encontra, ele já havia se aliviado! Não dormir bem havia acabado com suas energias! Mesmo assim, ele parecia tão angelical e forte ao mesmo tempo... Após pensar isso, Asuka notou como Shinji havia sido rápido! Por que? ele deveria demorar dez segundos no mínimo! Será que ele estava com tanto sono que não conseguiu demorar? Será que ele estava com medo de ouvir outro grito? será que ele apenas perdeu a vontade? NÃO! agora Asuka sabe! Ele queria agradá-la! Sim! Ela conseguiu chegar aos seus objetivos! Asuka havia chamado a sua atenção e agora ele estava pensando nela! Mas foi isso o que realmente aconteceu? Não importa... o que importa é que ela pensa assim! E como ser inconveniente havia sido um sucesso, ela vai continuar assim...  
  
"ACORDA, IMBECIL!"  
  
Aquele grito estridente havia feito o garoto voltar de muito longe! A rápida viagem e a parada brusca, fizeram com que Shinji sentisse que ainda dormia! Ao ver Asuka enrolada na toalha, ele achou que se tratava de um sonho... mais uma vez, um sonho com Asuka na toalha! Não era o primeiro nem vai ser o último! Milésimos de segundos depois, ele percebeu que estava acordado e corou. Primeiramente de vergonha, e por conseguinte de susto! O que havia acontecido de tão urgente, para que Asuka invadisse o banheiro enquanto ele estava usando? Um anjo? Não... nem mesmo um anjo seria capaz disso! talvez ele tivesse dormido horas e Asuka se preocupou! Não... ele ainda estava com sono! Então o que será que passava na cabeça dela? Shinji finalmente chegou a uma conclusão... que não conseguia pensar direito, com sono! E menos ainda, pensar sobre o que Asuka está pensando! Diante da dúvida, susto e vergonha, nada mais inteligente lhe veio à cabeça...  
  
"desculpa..."  
  
Sem ouvir resposta, Shinji pensou que havia sido desculpado, mas a "pressão na sua consciência" havia voltado! Foi então que ele lembrou que não havia descarregado suas emoções no banheiro, mas agora estava com muito medo de pedir que ela esperasse mais algum tempo! ela havia ajudado-o, mas não poderia abusar de sua boa vontade... e também não poderia arriscar abusar de sua boa vontade... apesar de não ligar para o que acontece consigo, um soco dói muito! Shinji lembrou-se de todos os socos que levou de Asuka durante sua vida e desistiu de pedir mais tempo.  
  
"com licença..."  
  
mais uma vez, o "com licença"... o que ele estava fazendo com Asuka? Estava brincando? Ora a ignorava, ora a admirava? Será que Asuka se enganou a respeito dele? Será que ele nunca havia pensado nela? Será que Shinji está apenas seguindo os passos do pai e brincando com as pessoas? Não... Shinji não é capaz disso... ele é um completo idiota! Imbecil! Babaca! Otário! Pervertido!... Após pensar isso, Asuka se deu conta de que estava com raiva, apenas porque não recebeu atenção dele! Como isso era possível? Ela não iria se rebaixar e demonstrar isso...  
  
"tudo bem... pode ir..."  
  
Essa foi Asuka? Um simples tudo bem? Ela está doente? Por que não bateu em Shinji sem nenhum motivo aparente? Será que Shinji havia perdido todo o seu valor? Desde filho útil até saco de pancadas útil? Então não restava nada para ele... não importa mais o que aconteça! Ele resolveu deixar seu futuro nas mãos do destino...  
  
"sim..."  
  
Shinji sai do banheiro e volta pro quarto, pior do que quando saiu. Ele poderia ter passado o dia sem viver aqueles momentos, mas não... ele tinha que se levantar! Dessa vez, ele mesmo se chamou de inútil e se deita! O sol havia sido coberto pelas nuvens! Parece que a natureza queria que ele saísse do quarto naquela hora! Talvez tenha tido algum motivo! Um objetivo universal! Alguma missão a cumprir! Afinal, para que ele saiu do quarto? Apenas para aliviar a "tensão"? não... ele tinha certeza de que era outra coisa... algo mais profundo! Algo entre ele e as pessoas da casa... algo entre ele e Asuka, mais precisamente...  
  
"que fome..."  
  
Sim... ele também estava com fome e saiu pensando em dar uma passadinha na cozinha depois, mas o sofrimento pelo qual passou o fez esquecer da fome. Naquele momento, ele não estava mais "tenso" e se cobriu, decidido a passar o resto do dia lá!  
  
"NÃO ME INTERROMPA OUTRA VEZ!"  
  
ahn? Asuka? Ela não havia desistido de gritar com Shinji? Então foi tudo um mal entendido? Sim! Asuka ainda o achava útil! Ela ainda o queria por perto! Shinji nunca ficou tão contente assim, ao ouvir um grito! mas ela realmente o queria por perto? Não importa... o que importa é que ele pensa assim! Shinji pensou em voltar para lá e agradecer, mas sabia que isso a irritaria e desistiu! Mais uma vez, desistiu... mas dessa vez é por uma boa causa! Algo o empurrava para fora da cama! Ele se fazia de forte para permanecer deitado e não incomodar Asuka! Talvez uma pequena parte de si o queria fora do quarto, mas a grande parte o mandava ficar deitado! Ele estava cansado de seguir ordens, mas dessa vez ele concordava! Shinji permaneceu deitado, sendo incomodado por aquela pequena parte de si, batendo em sua cabeça, mandando-o se levantar...  
  
"esse colchão é realmente duro..."  
  
=======================================================  
  
fanfic escrito em 22/03/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
